Grantville Gazette VI
Grantville Gazette VI was first published March, 2006. It contains the following works. Cover The illustration on the cover is "The Workshop of the Alchemist" from the 16th century by Giovanni Stradano (or Johannes Stradanus).... originally Jan van der Straet. Synopses "A Taste of Home" :By Chris Racciato Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. Up timers Daphne and Ikey Pridmore, a couple who run a honey and mead-making buisness find some peppers they had preserved before the Ring of Fire. Their re-introduction of hot pepper sauce is met with high levels of interest from other up time Grantville residents. "Federico and Ginger" :By Iver P. Cooper Princess Kristina's new dance master helps stage a major event. "Recycling" :By Philip Schillawski and John Rigby Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. LeeAnn Sanderlin, an Up-timer woman who was in town during the Ring of Fire incident looking at retirement homes has fallen on hard times and is currently working in the recycling plant to support herself. She discovers an overlooked source for irreplaceable coil springs and is rewarded for her contribution. "Old Folks' Music" :By Gorg Huff and Paula Goodlett ' Young Germans enjoy the "Hee Haw" type music played by older uptime folks. "Mightier than the Sword" :By 'Jay Robison A military Public Relations group is formed from 4-F's (men who do not qualify for the army due to disability) and a video expert. "Grantville is Different" :By Russ Rittgers Downtimer German comes to Grantville, boorishly hits on a woman, gets beat up at Club 250, gets drunk, pees in the street, beats up a Jew, and is forced to leave town. "The Woman Shall Not Wear That" :By Virginia DeMarce A downtime pastor is shocked by uptime dressing fashions, ponders banning them in his congregation. "Live Free" :By Karen Bergstralh An old man escapes the Grantville nursing home, swipes his old horse, and rides up to the graveyard to die on his own terms. "The Dalai Lama's Electric Buddha" :By Victor Klimov Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. A peculiar gift is brought from Grantville to the 5th Dalai Lama. Continuing Serials "The Doctor Gribbleflotz Chronicles, Part 1: Calling Dr. Phil" :By Kerryn Offord After finding that downtime alchemists consider the work beneath them, the women of Grantville hire self-proclaimed Doctor Gribbleflotz to make baking soda. "Dr. Phil's Amazing Lightning Crystal" :By Kerryn Offord To get him to make baking powder, Grantvillers give Gribbleflotz some kiddie electric projects, including a student's science fair project to make piezoelectric crystals. "Dr. Phil's Aeolian Transformers" :By Kerryn Offord and Rick Boatright Grantville's radio group wants crystals to make headphones. Serendipitously, Dr. Gribbleflotz has been making Rochelle salts (which are piezoelectric) from the science fair information he previously received. Non-Fiction "Exegesis and Interpretation of Up-timer Printed Matter" :by Francis Turner This article discusses the problems down-timers will have when trying to read up-time material, especially in situations where it is not possible to ask an up-timer to interpret or explain. It then goes on to discuss how the techniques of exegesis, which would be familiar to 17th century scholars, would be helpful. In an aside, it also mentions that NTL historians will also have problems, as English will develop differently. "Bouncing Back: Bringing Rubber to Grantville" :by Iver P. Cooper "On the Design, Construction and Maintenance of Wooden Aircraft" :by Jerry Hollombe "The Jews of 1632" :by Douglas W. Jones Category:The Grantville Gazettes